ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry Returns - (Television Series)
'Tom and Jerry Returns '''is A Brand New Scottish/ British comedy musical flash cartoon animated crossover television spin off, this Tom and Jerry series is original for BBC Scotland. The series Made Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment and Zoe McPhee Productions, Also made by BBC Studios in Glasgow. Plot Tom and Jerry are back to BBC for a brand new comedy musical television spin off. Tom and Jerry steps into the BBC Television universe like - The Great British Bake Off, The Apprentice, Open All Hours, Strictly Come Dancing and much more popular BBC shows. 25 minutes of Laughter and Trills each episode in 4 Seasons. Episodes Season 1 - # "Away You Waffle !" - (Open All Hours) # Tom and Jerry "Gets" Fired - (The Apprentice) # The Super Trouper Speed Gear Race - (Top Gear) # It Is This Auction Day Is Really About The Trash Stuff - (Flog It) # Mrs Brown's Pamper Party With Tom and Jerry - (Mrs Brown's Boys) # A Friendly Football'ie Game Of Celtic Vs Rangers - (Match Of The Day) # Alexander Armstrong Knows The Answers Of Peoples Lives Including Tom and Jerry's - (Pointless) # Strictly Tom and Jerry - (Strictly Come Dancing) # Bake It "Or" Fake It - (The Great British Bake Off) # Hospital "n" Serveries Or Orders - (''Holby City) # A Really Furry Scary Night At Fawlty Towers Hotel - (Fawlty Towers) # Lights, Dance, Drink and FIGHT ! - (EastEnders) # Don't Forget Hyacinth ! - (Keeping Up Appearance) # Mr & Mrs Bucket's Mystery Vacation Part 1 - (Keeping Up Appearance) # Mr & Mrs Bucket's Mystery Vacation Part 2 - (Keeping Up Appearance) # The Italian Day In The Kitchen - (Saturday Kitchen) # Tom and Jerry's Big Crazy Cookies Sale - (Mrs Brown's Boys) # A Two Paw Job - (The Apprentice) # It's Raining It's Boring, Cat and Mouse Is Bored - (Open All Hours) # Tom and Jerry Goes To Prison - (Porridge) Specials # It's Pancake Flipping Time For Tom and Jerry - (Keeping Up Appearance) - Pancake Day Special # Something Tom and Jerry Special Autistic Show Starring Scottish Young Lady Star Zoe McPhee - (Something Special) - National Autism Day Special BBC Shows In The Episodes Includes * The Great British Bake Off * Mrs Brown Boys * EastEnders * Match Of The Day * Strictly Come Dancing * Masterchef * The Apprentice * Antiques Roadshow * QI * Mastermind * Pointless * Keeping Up Appearance * Flog It * Saturday Kitchen * Open All Hours * River City * Holby City * Top Gear * Live at the Apollo * Bargain Hunt * BBC NEWS * Blackadder * Come Outside * Fawlty Towers * In the Night Garden * Mister Maker * Numberjacks * Planet Earth "Tom and Jerry's Back" - Tom and Jerry Returns Opening Theme Song Lyrics (9 Second Music Intro) Tom and Jerry's Coming Down The Road Comin' Down The Road With Their Funny Bones Watch They Chasing, Comin' Down The Hill Tom and Jerry's Here To Have Ball With Laugh and Thrills Every-time Their Little Funny Happy Sounds Tom and Jerry - YAHOO ! Everybody Hurries To BBC Television Stage Grounds Time For Homemade Milk and Cheddar Cheese Tom and Jerry's Back Tom and Jerry's Back (15 Second Music) (Song Ended) Television Airing Relases Dates UK and Ireland - * BBC One Scotland * BBC Two Scotland * GOLD * BBC 1 * BBC 2 Home Video Relases Dates UK and Ireland - From BBC DVD, Vanity Home Entertainment & Warner Home Video * Tom and Jerry Returns: The Complete Season 1 - (DVD/ Blu-ray/ Digital Copy) * Tom and Jerry Returns: The Complete Season 2 - (DVD/ Blu-ray/ Digital Copy) * Tom and Jerry Returns: The Complete Season 3 - (DVD/ Blu-ray/ Digital Copy) * Tom and Jerry Returns: The Complete Season 4 - (DVD/ Blu-ray/ Digital Copy) DVD - £15.00 Blu-ray with Digital Copy - £20.00 Online Streaming All Episodes will be Available On BBC iPlayer and UKTV Player All Episodes Also Available On Netflix, Hulu and Amazon Prime TV Stick Gallery - Zoe McPhee Productions Logos Trivia * PG-Rated for mild hidden adult jokes, threat, mild slapstick comic violence, very mild sex scenes, mild bad language, flashing images, scary scenes and some upset scenes in some episode, drag defences. * Program Running Time - 25 minutes each episode * This Tom and Jerry Spin Off TV Series is inspired by 2014 BBC Children In Need 2 Minute Short "Tom and Jerry: A Fundraising Adventure. * All the money the Warner Bros Animation Studios In Glasgow made from Tom and Jerry Returns TV Series goes to UK Special Needs Charities.